Home Cooking
by Han Ji Eun
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots revolving around #31 of the Royai 100 Themes. General spoiler warning for the most part probably for Chapter 58 . Rating may change over time.
1. Pancakes

Home Cooking

Author's Note: A collection of drabbles/one-shots revolving around #31 of the Royai 100 Themes. The pieces aren't in any chronological order unless otherwise specified (i.e. Part I of XYZ and Part II of XYZ, etc). They're just sort of like snapshots of random moments. Because I like food. And cooking :D

Slight spoilers for Chapter 58 (aka Roy's alchemy training).

Yay for airport delays and plot bunnies!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. FMA is copyright under Hiromu Arakawa, BONES, Aniplex, etc.

One: Pancakes

0

00

000

00

0

After Riza's mother died, her father taught her the only things he knew how to cook—beef stew, a good pot of coffee, chocolate cake, and pancakes. He once quietly remarked to her that those were the only things with which Riza's mother would actually trust him to make.

So when 12 year-old Roy Mustang said that he preferred French toast to pancakes his first morning there, 10 year-old Riza looked at him incredulously. She placed a small fist on her hip and glared at him. Her father wasn't up yet so it was just the two of them at the kitchen table. The nerve of this boy, she thought angrily, I make him something special for his first day of training, and this is how he thanks me!

"What?!" he asked.

"You're going to eat the pancakes, and you're going to like them, Mr. Mustang," she responded fiercely. Admittedly she was surprised at her own boldness. She would usually clam up in a similar situation, but for some reason she was able to retort cheekily to this new student of her father.

Roy audibly gulped and stuffed half of a fair sized pancake into his mouth. He gagged. Riza ran over to him and pounded on his back a couple of times.

"Are you all right?" she asked genuinely concerned as he spit some out into a napkin, "I would suggest you don't do that again, Mr. Mustang." She added with a maternal air.

"Yeah," he said, coughing a little.

She sat down in front of her own plate of pancakes and looked at him thoughtfully.

"What now?" he asked wearily.

"How about this...I'll make French toast for you, but you have to wash the breakfast dishes any time I do. You don't like pancakes. And I don't like washing dishes."

"Okay," he grinned.

Riza smiled conspiratorially, "Now finish your pancakes."

Roy groaned. Riza gave him the darkest look a ten year-old could muster.

Needless to say, there wasn't a pancake crumb left on his plate.

0

00

000

00

0

Thank you for reading! Reviews would be wonderful!


	2. French Toast

Author's Note: A collection of drabbles/one-shots revolving around this one particular theme from the 100 Themes. The pieces aren't in any chronological order unless otherwise specified (i.e. Part I of XYZ and Part II of XYZ, etc). They're just sort of like snapshots of random moments. And I like food. And cooking :D

Even though this is a stand-alone ficlet, it is a little related to the first ficlet of this series.

Slight spoilers (though it might not really be one) for Ch. 61

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. FMA is copyright under Hiromu Arakawa, BONES, Aniplex, etc.

0

00

000

00

0

Two: French Toast

The first Saturday after Riza became Roy's aide, at about noon he knocked on her door.

Riza opened it and looked at her new commanding officer warily for a split second before she snapped to attention and saluted. But he waved it off and said, "It's our day off, Hawkeye. At ease."

"Yes sir," she said as she stepped aside to let him into the apartment. He took a seat at her small dining table.

"Might I ask about the nature of this visit, sir?" she asked taking a seat across from him.

"I'm hungry."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm your aide, not your cook."

"I really want this one thing, and I haven't found a place in Central that makes it really well."

"What is it, sir?"

"French toast."

Riza raised an eyebrow, "French toast, sir?"

He scratched the back of his neck and looked away, "Nothing in town compares to the French toast you used to make, Lieutenant."

Hawkeye looked away, "It's been a while, sir."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't made French toast since you left."

"What?"

"I prefer pancakes. You were the only one in the house who ate French toast."

"Oh, c'mon, Hawkeye," he whined with the disposition of a little child, "it can't be that hard to remember. It's like riding a bike, right?"

Hawkeye sighed and stood up. She walked to the small kitchen area and opened up the refrigerator. She started to pull out some eggs and milk. Roy smiled.

"Remember, sir, this is the only time I'm doing this," Riza said dryly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

However, he still showed up on her doorstep on their next day off.

0

00

000

00

0

Thank you for reading! Reviews would be wonderful!


End file.
